She's Back Again
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Guess Who! One Shot Fanfiction.


Resoleon stood on stage. "What's up, everybody! Resoleon here!"

"And I'm sorry!" Athena said.

Resoleon smiled. "Don't worry about it! Anyway, we are bringing you another Fanfiction that is most likely going to make you laugh out of your seat!"

Athena giggled. "Yep! As always, we hope you'll enjoy Resoleon's works! Also, people talking from over the phone have their text bolded!"

Resoleon clears throat. "Also, the quick transition between calls are marked with XXXXX. Enjoy!"

**Edit: This story was removed and reposted due to flame war problems. **

* * *

**Kokonoe A. Mercury Short Story: She's Back Again**

Kokonoe is biding her time in her office. Just her and her lonesome self, having a rather good time. She's reading the newest Fanfictions on the computer from her favorite authors.

Kokonoe chuckled. "I swear that this author has no life but damn...Resoleon makes them so good and quick, also! I wonder how in the hell Resoleon does it..." She wondered with another chuckle to herself.

Kokonoe's cell phone rings. Kokonoe picks it up. "Hello, Kokonoe here. What do you need help with?" She asked dully.

**"You just lost the game."**

Kokonoe stares at her phone. "What the hell? What game are you talking about?"

**"See? You just lost it! You lost!"**

Kokonoe growls. "I LOST WHAT?!"

**"You just lost the game in which you can't think about the game, or you'll lose the game. It's alright. I lost the game, also because I thought about it!"**

Kokonoe groans. "Screw your games...do you need anything?"

**"Nope! Bye!"** The person on the other side of the line hangs up.

Kokonoe stares at her phone for a few minutes. "Uh...I'm not even going to ask what in the hell that was..." She gave out a sigh. "Damn children these days." Kokonoe takes another lick at her lollipop.

* * *

Kokonoe is reading Life's Stimulant on the computer. "Ha! What?! Why the hell would he do that?!"

Her cellphone rings. She picks it up without looking at the caller ID. "Hello, this is Kokonoe. How can I help you?"

**"Hi, there! How well is your refrigerator running?"**

Kokonoe's eyebrows rose. "Well, it's running fine. Why? Do you need to use mine? I don't care."

The person over the phone giggled. **"Nope! You just need to go and catch it since it's running away from you!"**

Kokonoe's face steamed red upon getting trick questioned. "Ha, ha, ha! Very funny! You better catch your refrigerator before it starts running up your ass!" Kokonoe hangs up angrily.

* * *

Kokonoe is having bowl of ramen to herself. Her cellphone rings once more. She growls as she swallows another spoonful of ramen. "This better not be another prank call!"

She picks up her phone. "Hello! This is Kokonoe. What assistance do you need?"

A voice sounded. **"Hey...it's me. I got something to ask you. Would you rather...receive 1000 slaps from Vesperian-Ivia-Elemental with no chance of leaving with a normal face or get expired gorilla milk shoved down your throat by Livana Giverna Nox?"**

Kokonoe's eyes popped. "Damn! What is it with you and your questions these days?! I would rather get expired gorilla milk shoved down my throat because I'd rather have a shitty stomach than a shitty face."

* * *

**"Do you know the muffin man's wife?"**

Kokonoe gags. "No!"

XXXXX

Kokonoe has her face flat on her desk. "For the fiftieth time...I didn't sleep with your brother..."

XXXXX

**"What are you buying?"**

"I'm buying your ass to spank."

**"Ah, so what are you selling?"**

"I'm selling my panties. Happy now?"

**"Aw, stranger, now that gets me all happy in the pants!"**

XXXXX

**"Hello! I am Arnold Schwarzenegger!"**

Kokonoe's eyes twitches. "I bet you are!"

XXXXX

**"A gun isn't about shooting...it's about reloading!"**

Kokonoe screams at her phone. "NO, IT'S ABOUT ME TRYING TO GET WHOEVER THE HELL YOU ARE TO SHUT THE HELL UP SO I CAN READ FANFICTIONS IN PEACE HERE! SO IF YOU'LL STOP PRANK CALLING ME!"

The door to Kokonoe's room opens to reveal Iron Tager. "What the hell's going on in here, Kokonoe?"

Kokonoe gives a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank you God! Here! Take this phone and terminate it! It's no good!" Kokonoe tosses the phone to Tager.

Tager catches it with unsettledness. "Uh...okay..." Tager exits the lab.

Kokonoe wipes her forehead. "Phew! I'm glad I finally got that out of my system!"

* * *

The next hour, in the main lab room...

Kokonoe is supervising the action going on in the main lab room. "Hmm...so far so good..."

Roy walks to Kokonoe with a phone in his hand. "Miss Kokonoe, I have call for you, ma'am."

Kokonoe lays out her hand to receive the cell phone which she did a few seconds later. She puts the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

The sound of Godzilla roaring at maximum volume is her response. "YAAAAHHHH!" Kokonoe chucks the cellphone as far forward as she can to get rid of it. Her entire body becomes white and she collapses onto the floor.

Everyone in the entire lab looks in the poor cat's direction.

* * *

Somewhere in another part of Kagutsuchi...

Nu is laughing while rolling on the floor.

Ragna walks into the room. "What the hell are you doing, Nu?"

Nu sits up on the floor. "Prank calls! They're hilarious!"

Nu's cellphone rings. Nu answers it. "Hello?"

An electric current emits from the phone and shocks Nu for about five seconds. After the shocking was done, she collapses on the floor, unconscious.

Ragna shakes his head at Nu and walks out of the room. "You better think twice before prank calling, Nu, or you'll get yours one day. It looks like you just did." Ragna said that last sentence with a slight grin on his face.

* * *

Athena giggled. "Revenge is sweet, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, Athena. Anyway, this has been another Fanfiction by yours truly. I am Resoleon."

Athena waves. "And I'm Athena by AceThompson17!"

Resoleon raises two fingers. "Peace!"

**She's Back Again: End**


End file.
